Double Dating
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Loki's worried that Thor won't forgive him for his evil ways. Tony suggests they spend some more time together. Of course, the brothers need someone else to keep them civil. Established Tony/Loki and Thor/Steve
1. 01 The Idea

HK: :D So here goes my first Avengers fic! (Technically I think it's the third I've started, but I have a full chapter of this so here you go). I should warn everyone now, I am a slash girl. This here happens to contain traces (aka explicit) Tony/Loki and Thor/Steve. Don't worry, no bedroom scenes other than this chapter! From here on out they'll just be going to public places and not getting arrested for indecent exposure (maybe).

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing used in the making of this fic.

WARNINGS! Slash. No real lemons or limes, but since it's men dating I'm obliged to warn you that there is slash. Probably going to accidentally throw some bad language around. It happens.

XXXX

Loki stretched, smiling like a contented cat from his tangle of sheets.

"You really are an extraordinary mortal, Tony Stark." Even his voice was satisfied and lazy, making Tony smile.

"You're not so bad yourself love." The engineer pressed a gentle yet possessive kiss to Loki's temple. It hadn't been easy getting them to this point, but he was very glad that he had put the effort into making Loki trust him.

Although the trickster would probably never be one of the Avengers, he was no longer actively plotting to take over the world and enslave humanity. At least, not on most days. Not if Tony could keep him… busy… enough. Loki himself rolled over, sitting up to claim a proper kiss.

"A few years ago I would have killed you for that." He sounded almost sultry as he kissed Tony again. Tony couldn't help but chuckle, brushing a stray hair off his forehead.

He could remember those days too. Days when he wouldn't have even imagined seeing Loki with bedhead. Even then he had a hard time focusing whenever he got a glimpse of the trickster's ass.

"Thrown me through a wall at least. So glad we moved past that." He reached out to grab the blanket, pulling it over their bodies. Loki obediently cuddled up against him, resting his head on Tony's chest. Something seemed to be troubling him though.

"Tony…" Tony had never heard Loki sound so tentative before, but he knew better than to call the trickster out on it. Instead he wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and waited for him to continue.

"Do you think Thor will ever truly forgive me?" Tony felt his smile fade into a frown. Almost as soon as Tony had convinced Loki that he could be loved and valued, he began to regret everything he had done and said to his brother.

Tony hated that Loki worried so much about Thor's opinion, even after the god of thunder had welcomed him back with open arms. This only seemed to compound Loki's guilt, as he believed that he could never be forgiven for what he had done.

It wasn't like Thor was subtle in his happiness at having his beloved brother back. However, even Thor couldn't overlook everything Loki had done, how things had changed between them. They weren't as close as they had been, and might never be again.

This worried Loki, who tended to overthink everything when he wasn't plotting mischief. Which was a bit ironic, really.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Tony. True, maybe Loki and Thor might never be the best of friends, but there was no reason they couldn't at least be brothers.

Loki had been waiting reasonably patiently (meaning that none of Tony's hair was on fire) for an answer, and looked up at once when Tony gave him a light squeeze.

"Would it make you feel better to spend more time with him?" Tony asked gently, already pretty sure he knew what the answer would be. Sure enough, Loki frowned, pressing a little closer to Tony.

"We already tried that… it was awkward." From the displeasure in his voice, Tony assumed that the awkwardness had been on Loki's side.

It was hard for the trickster to know what to say after something like that. And Thor was perfectly happy to sit in silence unless someone else started a conversation. Unlike his brother, Thor preferred not to think at all. Of course, Tony already had a solution to this problem.

"Maybe it would be better if you weren't alone? Steve and I could come along, like a double date." If nothing else, the suggestion was enough to stop Loki from looking so sad. Tony wasn't quite sure why Loki looked so distasteful though. The trickster hauled himself up to look down at Tony.

"I hope you aren't suggesting that I date my brother." Ah. That explained it. Even though they weren't really brothers, Loki still felt disgusted by the very idea. Tony shook his head, pulling himself to sit up as well.

"No, of course not! I'm way too jealous to share you." He put a hand on Loki's porcelain shoulder, and in spite of himself the trickster half smiled.

"Then what in Nifelheim are you talking about?" He still didn't completely understand human customs, but this one sounded stranger than most. Tony sighed, wondering how to explain it without offending his lover.

"Well… it's like a regular date, except Steve and Thor will be on the same date at the same time." Tony flinched inwardly at the badness of his explanation. There were some disadvantages to dating a god.

Loki seemed to be at least considering it though, and gradually a pensive smile formed on his face.

"This isn't going to interfere with our usual… after-date activities, is it?" The look he gave Tony made the engineer chuckle, and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Of course not. We'll drop them off somewhere before we come home, and from there… it's up to you." Tony couldn't keep the dirty grin off his face if he tried. He knew exactly what Loki liked to do after their dates.

Loki himself looked a lot happier now, and was unwilling to let Tony move too far away. As Tony tried to lie back down to sleep, Loki followed him, climbing over to straddle Tony and kiss him again. Usually the CEO would have no objections to wearing out Loki's libido, but Pepper had threatened him with castration if he wasn't ready for tomorrow's early morning meeting.

Putting his hands on Loki's shoulders he tried to push him off, but the trickster was a lot stronger than his skinny frame suggested. Indeed, Loki only looked skinny when compared to his brother.

Between intoxicating kisses, Tony tried to be responsible. It was strange and unusual. "Loki… come on, love… I have work in the morning!" And since when did the god of mischief care?

"No you don't," Loki muttered, resting his hands on Tony's chest right next to the arc reactor. Tony groaned, wishing he had more will power.

"Yes, I do. I have that stupid meeting with the board."

"No you don't." Loki's lips had moved down to his neck, and Tony could feel the words against his skin. He tried to resist the urge to just let Loki have his way. One last desperate attempt to be a good boy.

"Pep will do horrible things to me…" He felt more than saw Loki's smile.

"No she won't." Loki's hands slid below the blanket and Tony gave up.

XXXX

HK: Do kindly leave a review and tell me what you think! :D Everyone says this, but reviews really do help me get the chapters out faster, if only because they remind me that this story exists.


	2. 02 The Backstory

HK: And here is the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reminded me to finish this. :) This is dedicated to you! Don't worry, we'll get to the date next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any ideas thereof.

WARNINGS! Nothing actually… except maybe Thor

XXXX

Thor and Steve had no objections to Tony's plan, and Friday night was set aside as date night. Tony had already planned a nice date for himself and Loki, and since Steve and Thor could be easily included, no one saw any reason why they should change the plan.

Friday night came quickly, and soon Tony was knocking on Loki's door with a wide smile and a small present. A slightly larger present, in the form of Thor and Steve standing awkwardly in the kind of clothes normal people wore on dates was waiting in the car.

Loki's door opened almost at once, and the trickster stepped out without even bothering to close it behind him. It was a foolish, suicidal man who trespassed on the property of a god. He gave Tony a quick kiss.

"Afternoon. Leather suits you." Loki took a step back, looking Tony up and down with an approving smile. Tony grinned back, pressing a kiss to Loki's cheek.

"Suits you better. I brought you something." He wiggled the little box, wrapped in its ribbon. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a curious smile. He took the box, opened it and let out a laugh.

"Really, Tony?" He raised the small key on its chain, looking from it to his boyfriend. "I get to drive this time?" Tony kissed him again, making sure to keep it short in deference to Thor's temper.

"I hired a few extra cars. I figured it would be worth it." The mischief in his voice made Loki raise an eyebrow at him again, a wide grin now spreading across his face. Tony loved how much his face lit up when he smiled.

Deciding to play the gentleman, partially because Loki deserved it, partially because Thor was undoubtedly watching him, Tony held out his arm. Loki gave him a very sarcastic look, sighed, and took it, letting Tony lead him to the car. Tony even opened the door for him, and Loki glanced in. A wide smile reclaimed his face.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" The trickster hummed pensively, taking the front passenger seat without taking his eyes from Thor and Steve in the back. Tony grinned widely, walking around the car to the driver's seat.

"Maybe?" He started the car, glancing into the backseat to grin at Thor and Steve. They were both wearing normal clothes, as has been previously established. Jeans and a blue dress shirt for Thor, slacks and a red shirt and tie for Steve.

Loki and Tony were dressed in tight, fitted racing suits, like most people about to drive a race car. Steve finally seemed to twig.

"Didn't tell us what? Where are we going?" He leaned forwards, taking in the very similar outfits that Tony and Loki were wearing. Thor frowned, turning his attention directly to his brother.

"What have you done Loki?" While perhaps a tad premature, he had always found questioning Loki to save time in the long run. Loki himself pouted, half turning in his seat to frown at his brother.

"Nothing! I thought Tony would tell you." He sounded sullen, even to his own ears, and didn't object when Tony took his hand. Taking his eyes off the road for a moment, Tony met his gaze and gave him a comforting smile.

"Loki had nothing to do with it Thor. I just forgot to mention it… innocent mistake…" He winked at Loki, who gave him a half smile. It was definitely a better idea to have someone else along to run interference. In the back seat, Steve frowned at Thor.

"Why would you assume it was Loki's fault? It was Tony who planned the date." Evidently Steve did not understand the dynamic between the brothers. Thor gave him a perplexed frown of his own.

"In Asgard, anywhere that deception, misinformation or tricks were found, Loki would be found also. It is force of habit now." The thunder god frowned to himself. Perhaps even back in the days on Asgard, there had been signs that Loki would stray to evil. A good brother would have noticed… included Loki more… made him feel loved.

Tony Stark, who could smell awkwardness a mile away, took advantage of this moment to look at the boys in his rear view mirror.

"So I'm dying to know, how did you two crazy kids get together?" He gave Steve an encouraging grin and waggled his eyebrows at him. Steve coughed awkwardly, glancing at Thor. The thunder god was still deep in his thoughts.

"Well…"

:: Flashback ::

Steve had invited Thor along for a quiet stroll in the park and dinner after one of their more dangerous missions. It had taken the Captain almost being taken out by a guy with a grenade launcher to get him to pluck up the courage to ask Thor on a date.

Thor had agreed a lot more readily than he had expected, and now the two were making their way down to the local park in civilian clothes. They were still attracting more than their fair share of attention, as both were big muscly men, walking hand in hand down the street.

When they arrived at the park, a group of young men were gathered around a white tent. Thor kept shooting them curious looks, but Steve didn't want to go over. He was hoping they could just have a nice relaxing stroll around the park… of course one of the young men had to run over.

"Hey, you guys up for a game of paint ball? We need two more players for the game!" He sounded more hopeful than pleading, but when Thor turned to Steve he had full on puppy eyes going.

"Can we?" The big man sounded so eager that Steve couldn't bring himself to say no.

Unfortunately once they had been supplied with guns and taught to use them, Thor went a little crazy. By crazy we mean full on Rambo, tying a bandana around his head and stalking through the bushes with loud battle cries every time he spotted a member of the other team.

And yet, despite his complete lack of subtlety, he was completely unhittable.

Steve was knocked out of the game early and he sat off to the side, utterly embarrassed by Thor's behaviour. The thunder god left the game victorious and triumphant, and for Steve the night only got worse.

The restaurant Tony had recommended kicked them out because Thor couldn't keep his voice down, and actually flipped the table when his meal wasn't to his liking. Steve was ready to give up, go home and never crawl out of bed again. He just had to drop Thor off. He was pretty sure they'd never have another date.

But when they got to his door, Thor turned to Steve with a surprisingly soft smile. "Thank you, Steven. I had a wonderful time." He leaned in, pressing their lips together in a warm, chaste kiss as birds began to sing around them and roses bloomed…

::Flashback Ends::

"It did not happen like that!" Thor interjected angrily as Loki tried not to choke on his laughter. Tony was deliberately keeping his face turned to the road as well to hide a smirk. Oblivious as always, Steve gave Thor a puzzled frown.

"It's how I remember it…"

"I bet it is," Loki snickered quietly, making Tony lose a giggle or two. The pair in the back didn't hear them, however. Thor puffed himself up.

"This is how it happened…"

::Flashback::

Thor grabbed Steve tightly, pulling him close as their mouths met in a fiery and passionate tangle of teeth and tongue. His large hands roamed over the shorter man's body, caressing eager, warm skin. As the kiss grew needy Thor reached behind them for the doorknob, intent on getting the Captain into his bed…

::Flashback Ends::

"That's not true!" Steve yelped, his face neon red. Loki had given up on hiding his mirth and was burying his face in his folded arms on the dash, shoulders shaking. Tony's lips were pressed so tightly together that they were nearly white with the effort of not laughing himself. Thor huffed primly, sitting straighter in his seat.

"'Twould have been, and is truer than your account!" He declared, folding his arms. Steve rolled his eyes, sitting back against his corner of the car.

"It is not!" Captain America didn't sulk. Not even when his boyfriend made him sound like a slut. Loki dug himself out of his arms to grin back at the Captain, his eyes bright with laughter.

"Then how long did it take my brother to worm his way into your bed?" The trickster asked around his wide grin. Steve coughed and looked out of the window.

"Until our sixth date," he admitted quietly. Loki's grin got wider if at all possible.

"Really? Brother you've lost your touch!" The trickster sounded delighted. Thor was less impressed.

"I began to woo him as soon as he refused me first."

"He was very romantic…" Steve muttered. Neither of them were meeting anyone's eyes, and Loki grinned, sitting back in his seat.

"This is going to be fun," he acknowledged with a smile.

XXXX

HK: I hope you enjoy it! This is for you guys. :D


	3. 03 Dates 1 and 2

HK: I… I actually didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon, but writing these dates was a lot more fun than I thought! Instead of smooshing all 10 I have planned into one super chapter, I figured I'd break it up for you guys. This way you get faster updates, so be happy! I swear watching Avengers again had nothing to do with the speed of this… XD

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers… well let's just say they wouldn't FIGHT crime. :P And I'd be ruling the world by now… anyone know where I can buy the Avengers?

WARNINGS! Loki is a pain in the ass?

XXXX

XXXX Date Number 1 XXXX

At the race track, it turned out that two of the four cars Tony ordered were unfit to take passengers. Tony wanted to wait for two more to be delivered, but Loki pointed out that they may as well at least warm up.

Luckily these were the full body race cars, with room for more than one person. They were sleek, black and beautiful, with those doors that opened upwards instead of just out.

Since Tony had experience he got to drive one car, and as his date Loki had dibs on the second one. Although the main point of this was to get Loki and Thor to spend time together, even Tony wasn't crazy enough to put them in the same car unsupervised just yet.

Loki barely gave Steve time to sit down before he gunned the engine, soaring out onto the track. Tony stood up in the seat of the other car, a wide smile on his face.

"Cheating slut!" he screamed after his boyfriend. Thor gave him a disapproving frown, fastening his seat belt.

"That is my brother you are referring to, Stark," he reprimanded the other man. Tony rolled his eyes, hopping back down and pulling the door shut.

"Yeah yeah. Would you like to say it then?" He pulled the seat belt across quickly, gunning the engine to cover Thor's reply. He grinned at the god. "Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you over the engine." Thor's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to talk again.

Tony gunned the engine again, unable to hide his wide smile. Thor looked about ready to summon his hammer, so Tony released the break and the car shot away. That shut the thunder god up as they were slammed into the backs of their seats.

Tony let out a whoop of laughter, zooming around the track with the accelerator pressed to the floor. Thor looked a little nervous. True, he flew all the time with his hammer, but the simple fact that it was Tony driving was making him a little nervous.

At least he felt better than Steve.

The man out of time had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and the grip he had on the dash was leaving finger prints. He hadn't succeeded in getting the seat belt in before Loki took the first turn on two wheels, so he had given up on it and was bracing himself between the dash and the back of the seat instead.

Loki, on the other hand, was having a wonderful time. The occasional terrified whimper from his brother's boyfriend was only enriching the experience.

XX

Technically the race was only supposed to last fifteen minutes, but no one tried to impose rules on the god of mischief and got away with it. They kept driving until the cars ran out of gas. Loki had slowed down a little after the first lap to allow Tony to catch up, which he soon regretted.

Tony actually had experience racing, allowing him to pull ahead. At least, until Loki started using magic. It got a little messy after that, and Steve flatly refused to allow Tony to drive them home. He was still shaking, so Thor wrapped his arms around him tightly before calling his hammer.

On most days, there wasn't a chance in hell that Captain America would travel by thrown hammer, but even that seemed preferable to letting Tony and Loki behind the wheel again. As Thor and Steve left, the remaining two exchanged grins.

"I think that went quite well," Tony decided as he snuck an arm around Loki's waist. The trickster chuckled.

"I certainly agree, Anthony. Now, shall we find somewhere a little more… private?" he purred, toying with the zipper on Tony's racing suit. Tony's smile widened.

"Or we could just christen one of the cars?" Loki's answering smirk was positively wicked as he dragged Tony over to one of the cars.

XX

XXXX Date Number 2 XXXX

Next Friday it was Thor's turn to choose the date. The memory of last week's wild ride still fresh in his mind, he decided to try something a little tamer. He and Steve had been on several movie dates in the past, and he had been looking forward to a few of the action movies he had seen advertised.

Loki had never been on anything as mundane as a movie date.

If Tony wanted them to watch a movie, he would project it on the ceiling of the bedroom. And they wouldn't watch the movie. Steve was a lot happier though. The four lined up together to get the tickets, but Tony decided it was time to give the brothers a test drive.

He wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders, grinning at the Asgardians.

"Hey, why don't you guys go get us seats and Steve and I will grab the snacks?" He kept his voice perhaps a little too cheerful, and from the look Loki shot him the trickster was not fooled. Still, he didn't say a word as he snatched his ticket from Tony's hand and stormed off.

Tony waited until he realised that he didn't actually know where he was going and stormed back, his face carefully inexpressive. Shooting Tony a glare that literally could kill, Loki turned to his brother.

"Where do we go, Thor," he ground out through his teeth. Thor looked a little taken aback by Loki's sudden temper, but to his credit he didn't mention it. He also managed not to be his usual boisterous self, instead simply turning to walk away.

Thor appeared to have decided that the best way to restore his and Loki's relationship was to actually pay attention to his little brother and avoid doing the things that obviously aggravated him. Loki wasn't currently in the mood to appreciate this, but Tony did and he made a mental note to get Thor an extra-large root beer.

Steve was giving him an odd look as he redirected the Captain over to the concession stand, but Steve was used to not understanding what the hell went through Tony's head so no loss there. If Thor was still alive by the time they made it to the theatre, he was counting this one as a win.

XX

Loki was… bad at movies. He didn't particularly care about the other watchers, and since the movie didn't so much have a plot as have an excuse for graphic violence he got bored early on.

When Tony and Steve had met up with the gods inside the cinema, Thor was admittedly still alive. He was sitting two seats away from Loki in an awkward silence. At first Loki completely ignored Tony and his offering of surrender-popcorn, but as the movie went on and he got bored, he had to either forgive Tony or suffer alone.

Or just share his suffering with the whole theatre… He began a loud, running commentary on the movie. Everyone around them was glaring and muttering after a few minutes, and Loki looked cheerful for the first time since he was sent to save seats.

Steve was starting to get upset though, so Tony quietly persuaded Loki to shut up on the condition that they move to the back of the theatre and Tony find something else to occupy his mouth. It took a while, and Loki made him beg, but eventually they got up and found the darkest corner of the theatre.

Now if Thor would stop turning around to find out where they'd gone all would be well.

Loki was having far too much fun being a pain in the ass to care though, and despite the fact that Tony knew it would get him into trouble with his fellow Avengers he couldn't help but find it funny.

It only got funnier when Loki supposedly "hit his head", letting out a loud shout of protest and rising obviously from between Tony's legs as every head in the theatre turned towards them. Although he was beet red for about a minute, Tony didn't manage to stop laughing until they dropped Thor and Steve off early after being kicked out of the theatre.

Steve was blushing redder than Tony ever had and wasn't speaking to anyone, but Thor seemed to have seen the humour in the situation. And the over-protective-brother side that meant he occasionally shot Tony a glare, but he didn't say a word.

Probably for the best, as Loki certainly wouldn't appreciate any attempt to defend his honour. Thor walked his date to his door, and Steve let out a long sigh.

"Are all of these dates going to be ridiculous?" He sounded a little weary already, and was clearly wondering why the hell he had agreed to this arrangement. Thor gave a small involuntary smile, remembering how light Loki had looked on the drive home as he laughed with Tony.

"Knowing my brother, almost definitely. This was a most excellent idea, I have not had such fun with Loki since we were both children on Asgard," he decided loudly. Steve looked at him like he was crazy, which might even have been true.

XXXX

HK: These were just too fun to write! And since they're short, that's fun too. I'm sorry if they seem a bit Tony/Loki centric, that's kind of because they're my favourites… and Loki is a little attention whore. I'll try to write more of the others on the next one!


End file.
